And what about me?
by Re'larTristan
Summary: 5 year have passed since the first time Dipper and Mabel arrived to Gravity falls, now at their 17 years almost 18, after one of the greatest parties that the twins had organized. Dipper, Mabel and the gang find themselves facing one of their toughest challenges, silently sharing the same question (are they wise enough to make a choice)


**Autor note** : okay sooooooo this is my first published Gravity falls fic, sorry if there are orthography problems, this is actually mi first English written fic to, and it is a little bit hard since it isn't my primary language, I would appreciate observations and commentaries. Thanks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity falls**

Someone could say that it was a normal sundown in the old shack, the old building that calmly stayed silent looked like stopped in time, in the inside there weren't any difference, it almost looked like frozen in the moment, well… it probably could have been more wise to take a picture… since this kind of sceneries usually never lasted so long

 _-Come on loser, Move out!_ \- Suddenly a strong girly voice disposed to break the calm in the shack

 _-Yea bro-bro-_ another voice a little bit more sweet joined to the now dominant and annoying noise of struggle, and something that seemed like the sound of a pig pulling a very heavy object _-We better hurry up, or else we are arriving late_ \- continued with a hint of effort in her words, almost like if she were pushing something

- _Just go on without me_ \- a male voice came full of tiredness _– please… I have just returned from a long day_ \- continued the male voice begging for compassion-

 _-well you should have thought that before going out with your clique of nerds, now, let's go we have plenty to do, you Nerd_ \- said the sassy voice now also with a hint of effort – _we can't be latte_ \- said the blonde girl coming downstairs pulling the Brunet from his shirt sleeves, at the time another brunet girl almost from her size where in the back pushing her brother from behind

A creak started to sound in the wooden floor as the three of them where now in the ground floor of the shack– _I mean, is it at least important?_ \- asked the brunet guy fixing he's shirt sleeves, rolling them up bellow the elbow – _please tell me that it isn't another of your girly nights adventures-_

- _Sheesh Dipper_ -complained the sweet voice of her sister taking place by he's side _– have you really forgotten that today is the farewell party for Candy before she goes to Germany, we have been planning it for almost a month now_ -

 _-what?, is this really the day?_ \- asked the brunet unconvinced turning his look to the girls that just moments ago where pushing him downstairs

 _-See it yourself-_ said the blonde girl showing her stylish phone to the tall brown haired guy, showing to him the App that had the whole itinerary for the party and actually it had the date of that same day, holding it a few seconds for the brown haired guy

 _-Ohh Man-_ facepalming himself, he let out a groan and after a few seconds of taking a breath he rolled his eyes _– UGHH just give me a moment_ \- with that said he run upstairs, looking for his wallet, the car keys and ''Spock'' a Car adapted MP3 player that Pacifica gifted him for his birthday a few years ago, Named by Mabel herself when she first saw that it actually had the shape of the Star trek Starfleet Insignia

Having taken his things he disposed to leave the room, at least until he found with his reflect in the room mirror, taking a look to himself he noticed the disheveled of his hair, the wrinkled of his garnet and pale-gold plaid shirt – _maybe I should iron my shirt and fix my hair_ …- he questioned himself until a powerful shout scared the doubt out of him

- _for fuck's sake Dipper_ \- Shouted Pacifica from downstairs – _how much time you need?-_  
 _-Hurry up you snotty-nosed dork, don't tell me that you are planning to iron your shirt again_ \- Mabel seconded the round of shouts – _We must hurry!_ \- yelled the two girls in unison

suddenly Dipper rushed his way downstairs – _Damint, sorry sorry_!- yelled the brown haired guy taking a look of the two girls that were waiting for him in the entrance of the shack the one at the left, his sister with a nervous and desperate smile, looking at her phone while eating her café noir brown hair, wearing a simple Burgundy cardigan over her white comfy blouse, with simple old fashioned pants and a pair of mid-calf boots  
While on the other side the Blue eyed blonde was wearing a bit more comfotable outfit, displaying a colorful short skirt summer dress, whit a pair of matching summer heels.  
She was taping the floor with her feet in sigh of frustration, while giving to him the dead look with her arms crossed over her stomach

 _-are we going now, or…-_ before the blonde could end her sentence the brown haired guy made his way through the front door of the shack

 _-I know…I know, don't worry we are going now_ \- he finished rushing to his car followed by the two hasty girls

After getting inside of his and his sister's car, a soft green colored Chevrolet spark that they parents decided to give hem that year before they started with the whole college thing, soon the two girls rushed inside the car, while Pacifica take place in the Co-pilot seat, Mabel take her place at the back seat, without taking her eyes from her phone taping and taping message over message, at the time Dipper was throwing ''Spock'' in to the cup holder

- _O please- started the blonde at Dipper's side_ – _don't you need more time, did you forget something , we wouldn't want you to forget something, I mean you can take all the time you want, after all we are not going anywhere_ \- she finished her mocking with soft grin in her face with a look at the brown aired boy

Returning a funny look to the blonde by he's side, he decided to follow the game – _Well, since you insist_ \- said Dipper while slowly reaching for the door latch _– I think I let a few things up in the sha…-_

 _-Don't you dare to put a single finger over that door or I'll make sure that every single sleep that you take from now on, becomes a nightmare, each one worst that the last one, till your death for lack of sleep, put an end to your suffering_ \- whispered his sister from the back seat with a deadly serious tone that left the two in the front seats ice cold

With that said Dipper just started the engine and made his way to the town – _So, where are we going…hehe…he-_ said the now conductor Dipper, a little nervous about what had just happened – _are we going to the party place?, or must we go for picking someone up?-_ he asked

- _What? –_ Yelled his sister in response – _are you insane, we must go to the super market, there are a lot of things that we still have to buy for the party-_

 _-What!-_ followed Pacifica – _but the super market is at the other side of the town it will take at least 2 hours to get there, buy everything and return for the party-_

- _Then we better hurry, remember that we must arrive at the sun-house before the night for the party_ \- said Mabel peeking from the strait between the front seats _\- T minus 10 Seconds for warp_ \- she joked pointing at she's brother MP3 that where lying in the car cup holder

- _ha-_ Dipper let out a sigh at the time he connected ''Spock'' to the car radio _– this will be a long night…-_ whispered for himself while turning the music on.

 **Another author note** : I'm sorry but i head canon Dipper and Mabel being a huger pair of nerds for the Star trek movies. I would appreciate your comments and observations. Tanks have a great day


End file.
